


Pas de trois

by Ocendaca



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual, Feelings, Gay, M/M, Multi, POV, Polyamory, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocendaca/pseuds/Ocendaca
Summary: The king of light doesn‘t mind to share
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia/Original Female Character
Kudos: 3





	Pas de trois

We are dancing through the halls and corridors. The ball is over and we are still dancing.

We - my love and I and the shadow.

My love will never call me his love, his love is the shadow. He call me his dove.

I know he loves me, but not the way I want to. He could never love me as a woman, he told me. He loves the shadow the way he can love a man.

He told me he wants me to be happy, wants to make me happy. So he talks to the shadow, baring his heart and soul to the man he loves. And the shadow understands.

The shadow would share and he offers himself as a surrogate for my love, loving me as a woman while my love loving me like he loves the shadow. For the shadow can love men and woman.

Tonight is going to be the first time, not my first time, not their first time, but our first time.

I am tipsy from the wine and from the arousal that burns through my veins and without it I might hesitate. But I want this, I want to feel my love, even though he will pretend it‘s the shadow he loves.

We enter the bedroom and undress in silence.

I can see the shadow is already aroused as I am wet and pliant, but my love is not. The shadow kneels down to help him and I offer my mouth instead but my love just caresses my face and shakes his head.

After a while the shadow leads me to the bed and prepares me for my love. It stings at first but the hunger inside me drowns any pain.

The shadow lays down on the bed, erect for me to claim him and I comply. I tower above him, taking him deep inside and revel in the familiar sensation of making love.

Leaning forward I invite my love to partake and he takes the invitation.

As he pressed at my entrance I shiver and the shadow murmurs soothing words of encouragement.

Breaching my hole I cry but the shadow holds me, steadies me while my love enters deeper and deeper.

We stay for a while to get used to the sensation. Me, being filled by two men and them, feeling the other one through my body.

I slowly start to move, rolling my hips to let them slip out and taken back in. I feel like I could burst any moment, not just from the flesh inside me but from the waves of pleasure that rolls over me.

The room is filled with pleasured noises, I cannot filter the source, even my own voice sounds foreign to my ears.

My love and the shadow move in sync with me and together we are one.

We cannot go too fast or too hard for the risk of losing contact and so the buildup is slow but steady.

I am the first to lose control and with the name of my love on my lips I fall into the white heat of my orgasm and feel the sting as my channel contracts around my love.

This is the last act for the composure of my love to break down and he cries the name of the shadow while I feel him twitching inside me, seed forbidden to enter my body by a latex barrier.

He pulls back and I lament silently the emptiness that follows, but the shadow makes up for it by thrusting deep inside me.

Soon I am able to partake, to mirror the movement of the man beneath me and the heat inside me wells up again. But I am denied a second orgasm as the shadow bucks up and to my surprise chants my name while his spasms fill the condom inside me.

After I catch my breath I stand up and start to collect my clothes but my love stops me, kisses me and pulls me back to the bed, to the waiting shadow. He embraces me and asks for us to be lovers, as he is with my love and I wholeheartedly agree.

We all share kisses and hold on to another until sleep claims us.

There will be much more dances.

**Author's Note:**

> This time the story didn‘t found me at dawn but in the light of day during a heatwave.


End file.
